1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method for manufacturing a plurality of semiconductor wafers.
2. Related Art
The fabrication of microelectronic devices requires multiple processing steps. Some of these steps influence electrical characteristics of these devices. Variability in a process often results in unacceptable variability in the devices. Thus, there exists a need to control or eliminate variability of certain critical processing steps.